


Notification Amanda

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Awakening [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Amanda Finds out Duncan is awake.





	Notification Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Notification Amanda

Amanda sat going over the plans for the latest robbery for the tenth time. She enjoyed the challenge of some of the newer security systems but they did make planning the jobs much more work intensive. Her private cell line began to ring so she glanced at the number and frowned this was the third time Joe had called. She’d been ignoring his calls because her window to pull this job of was closing fast if she didn’t do it tomorrow she was going to lose her chance.

She grabbed the phone finally because the fact he’d called twice and not left a message worried her. Joe almost always left a message and she was worried something may have happened to Nick. “Hello Joe,” she said quickly. “I’m a little busy right now so can this wait?”

“No Amanda it can’t,” he said. She knew it something had happened to nick. “It’s Duncan he’s come out of the coma and wants to see you as soon as possible.” She was so shocked she knocked over her drink all over the plans. “Amanda, are you there?”

“I’ll be on the next plane just tell me where Duncan is,” she said as she headed into her bedroom to begin packing. Joe told her where and she felt stupid. “I should have known Methos would use Duncan’s old house.” She realized it made a twisted kind of sense everyone would expect Methos to hide Duncan somewhere he’d never been known but instead he’d done the opposite.

She took one last look at the plans on her desk after packing and hanging up the phone but there would be other crooked accountants to rob of their ill gotten gains another time. She threw the plans into the fire place and lit them. She then went to make travel arrangements.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
